User blog:DancePowderer/Such a Childhood
It is morning in Mariejois. We find a 9 year old Donquixote Doflamingo coming down the stairs to join his parents for breakfast. Doflamingo: Good morning mother. Good morning father. Father (Donquixote Delamancha): Good morning, son. Mother (Donquixote Aldonza): Good morning, sweetie. How are you this morning? Doflamingo (with a big happy smile): Hungry! Delamancha (chuckling): Well, breakfast should be out soon. Hey! Hurry it up in there! We're hungry and you're making us wait! What do you think I pay you worthless peons for? Servant (not a slave): My deepest apologies, Saint Delamancha. Breakfast is served. Doflamingo: Father, may I ask something of you? Delamancha: Yes? What is it, son? Doflamingo: Well, I was wondering...um, well... Aldonza: What is it dear? Delamancha: Yes. Out with it. Doflamingo: Could I maybe go with you on your next trip to the Sabaody Archipelago? I've always wanted to see it. Delamancha: Hmm, I don't know. Aldonza: Oh just bring him along, dear. It will be a good experience for him to see some commoners. What better way for him to understand his place in the world. Delamancha: Alright, I suppose it would be good for him. We'll go tomorrow. Doflamingo: Yes! Thank you, father! Delamancha: With that in mind, I think we should forego your regular lessons, and give you some special teachings today. Doflamingo: Oh boy, really! What kind of special teachings? Is it going to be about the Bad Time in History? Delamancha: Ohohohh, no. Nothing like that. These will be far more practical lessons. We'll leave as soon as we're done eating. Later. Doflamingo: Where are we, father? Delamancha: This, my boy, is where we men go to blow off steam after a stressful day. It is called a shooting range. Using your gun, you try to hit those targets out in the distance. Doflamingo: But I don't have a gun. Delamancha: I know, that's why I got you one. It's the latest from Vega Corp. It's called a multi-chambered pistol, or a revolver. He hands Doflamingo what we in the real world would call the rough equivalent of a Smith and Wesson 625. Doflamingo holds it in his hands, marvelling at the gift. Doflamingo: Wow. Thank you, father. Delamancha: The pleasure is all mine. But it's not yours yet. First you must learn how to use and carry it properly. A gun can be dangerous for its owner as well. Delamancha spends the next hour and a half teaching his son how to properly carry as well as work the safety on his gun. Soon it was time to fire it. '' Delamancha: Alright, do you see that big red target right there? Doflamingo: Yes. Delamancha: I want you to try to shoot it. Doflamingo: Okay... ''He aims carefully and fires, hitting the target on the left side. Delamancha: Very good for your first try. Now aim a little more to the center. Doflamingo (looking slightly bothered by his feat): Okay.... Once more, he aims and fires. This time he hits the target dead center. Delamancha (laughing): Oh my! We have a sharpshooter on our hands! Very well done, Doflamingo. You are a natural with that gun, my boy. I'm afraid that's all the time we can spend here. We have to make a few more preparations for tomorrow's trip. Doflamingo: Um, father... Delamancha: Yes, what is it? Doflamingo: My target. It's not moving anymore.... Delamancha: Well of course it isn't. You shot it square in the chest after all. That slave is probably dead. Doflamingo: Dead!? Delamancha: Yes, but don't worry. There's more where that came from. These slaves have surpassed their working lifespan. Rather than just set loose to do god knows what, we send them here, where they aren't a problem. And what fun it is! Doflamingo looks around him. He sees and hears people nearby also shooting their guns and laughing when they hit their targets. He is shocked and confused by all of this. Delamancha: Come now, we've dawdled enough. There are some other things we must do before tomorrow. I'll show you how to get to Sabaody so you can do it on your own one day. Doflamingo: Father, what do we have that slaves don't that allows us to shoot them and treat them like cattle? Delamancha: They do not have the divine birthright that we do. We who walk like angels in our own heaven were long ago given the right to hold power over those below us. And what amusement this divinity brings! Doflamingo (to himself): Then how does one sway God to choose in his favor? To be continued?....Tell me what you think. My ethnographic and secondary story pieces tend to not be as popular as some of my other stuff. Category:Blog posts